Clark Kent
Clark Kent (born as Kal-El) is the superhero known as Superman, a super-powered alien who hails from the now-destroyed planet of Krypton. He was raised in Smallville, Kansas up until his early adult years, when he moved to Metropolis. He works at the Daily Planet and is engaged to Lois Lane. History ' ' Born to Jor-El and Lara, Clark was sent to Earth by his parents to fulfill adestiny in which he would be the savior of humanity; he was rocketed off of the doomed planet just seconds before its destruction. Accompanied by a massive meteor shower, his spaceship crash-landed in a field in Smallville; there, he was found and adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent, who raised him as their son, instilling in him strong moral principles and teaching him to use his abilities for good. Thanks to the yellow sun, Clark has developed many Kryptonian powers that have grown stronger as he gets older. He has learned much about his origins from Dr. Virgil Swann, Swann's journal and an artificial intelligence version of his biological father Jor-El. Additionally, Clark has learned that he's one of the last of his race and learned more about his people after helping an army of Kryptonian clones find a new planet. As part of his double life, during his high school years, Clark secretly fought crime around his hometown and later moved to Metropolis, moonlighting as a vigilante known first as the Good Samaritan, then as the Red-Blue Blur, and then as The Blur. By day, he works as a reporter at the Daily Planet and manages his family's farm.For many years, Clark maintained a complicated relationship with his first love Lana Lang, developed a friendship with Lex Luthor, who later would become his worst enemy, and finally met his soulmate, Lois Lane, with whom he began a relationship after they were assigned as co-workers at the Planet. He has also developed a great bond with his childhood friend Chloe Sullivan and the billionaire masked hero Oliver Queen, with whom he works to fight for good. After the death of his adoptive father, Clark started to mature more and began to worry more about the consequences of his actions. After several incidents involving his Kryptonian heritage, Lana's departure and Lex's constant attempts to discover his secret, Clark began to embrace his destiny as a hero, culminating in Jimmy Olsen's published photograph of a super-powered Red-Blue Blur on the Planet front page and the citizens adopting that name for their own vigilante. Following Jimmy's death as consequence of Clark's mistakes while trying to stop the Kryptonian beast known as Doomsday, Clark dropped the red-and-blue look and embraced his Kryptonian side, starting to leave his family crest as a symbol of hope at the sites of his heroic feats.When Zod returned to Earth as a younger clone of himself with many other Kryptonians and declared war on Earth, Clark used the Book of Rao to send all the Kandorians to a New Krypton. After a deadly battle with Zod, Clark ended with a near-death experience in which he was warned about Darkseid coming to Earth. Clark's future as a hero fell into question due to the doubts and fears in his heart. After going with Brainiac 5 to the future, he came back with a new purpose for his crusade and recently took the next step toward the future he saw by revealing his secret to Lois, who surprised him by telling him she already knew. With his secret out of the way, and seeing how well his relationship with Lois strengthened him, Clark decided to take the next step by proposing to Lois, who accepted with great delight. Clark became aware of a coming darkness, and he and his allies began making preparations to defend Earth. After winning the battle with Darkseid and mastering his ability to fly, he put on the suit and pushed Apokolips away from Earth, embracing his destiny as Earth's greatest savior, the Man of Steel, Superman. Powers and Abilities 'Kryptonian abilities' *'Solar battery': Clark's body acts as a solar-battery, which allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation in order to use his powers. *'Healing Factor: '''When' in contact with solar rays, Clark's body can heal injuries/bruises sustained. Clark's blood can also heal others, in the form of the Lazarus Serum. *'Shielding Factor: '''Clark seems to generate a field that can protect others from danger or injury, such as when he's speeding or when he catches them from falling. *'Super strength: Clark can lift several tons, and has even displayed enough strength to push the planet Apokolips out of Earth's orbit. Clark's strength increases over the years. *'Super speed': Clark can move at speeds that exceed the speed of sound. He once pushed himself far enough to cause a sonic boom. When he first displayed the ability, he looked like a blur to spectators. By now Clark is too fast for people to see him. *'Invulnerability': Clark's hair and body are immune to multiple forms of damage such as explosions, firearms, and knives. However, he can still be injured by other individuals with super-strength, such as other Kryptonians. He can also be injured by magic laced weapons or toxins. At first bullets could harm him (not pierce his skin) but leave Clark with bruises. *'Flight': Clark can defy gravity and travel in mid-air without the need of aerodynamic technology. *'Super stamina': Clark can continuously engage in rigorous physical activitity for long periods of time. He can also hold his breath long enough to survive outer-space. *'Heat vision': Clark can generate beams of intense heat from his eyes, ranging from a warm glow to the heat of the sun. *'X-ray vision': Clark is able to see through all things, except for lead. Can be combined with Micro Vision. *'Micro vision': Clark can see microscopic things undetectable to the naked eye. He can detect finger prints and ink traces. *'Telescopic vision': Clark can see far distances in a matter similar to a telescope. *'Super breath/Arctic breath': Clark can generate heavy, rapid winds from his breath, and can change the tempature to sub-zero levels. *'Longevity: '''As a Kryptonian, Clark lives longer than most humans. *'Super Leap:' Prior to learning how to fly, he was able to leap great distances with great accuracy, even from the top of the Daily Planet to LuthorCorp Plaza. *'Super Hearing:' He can hear a phone call from the other side of the Earth. He can also distinguish heartbeats. 'Temporary abilities' *'Telekenisis: After being programed by Jor-El to complete his journey, Clark exhibited the ability to move objects with his mind. *'Precognition: '''Clark was able to see Cassandra Carver's visions of the future. He also had precognitive dreams about the 2005 meteor shower. *'Telepathy: Jor-El temporarily granted Clark the ability to read other's thoughts. Weaknesses *'Kryptonite:' Clark can be affected and even killed by the multiple forms of Kryptonite. - Green Kryptonite physically weakens him. - Red Kryptonite affects his mind, negatively changing his attitude and personality. To work, however, it must be in close contact. - Black Kryptonite can split him into good and evil halves. - Blue Kryptonite can neutralize his powers while in proximity. - Gold Kryptonite can permantely rid him of his powers and kill him if exposed to for too long. *'Magic:' Clark is particularly subject to magic. *'Red sun radiation': The radiation turns him mortal, stripping him of his abilities. *'Kryptonians(People and Artifacts)': Clark can be wounded my objects made of Kryptonian metal, such as the Star Blade, and by other Kryptonians like Zod. Physical Appereance Clark is 6'3 tall, broad shouldered and muscular. He has black slightly wavy hair. He is well built. He has a tendency to wear red, blue and yellow. He usually wears jackets and T-Shirts with jeans. In the first seasons and episodes he used to wear a light yellow jacket with red or blue t-shirts or flannel shirts. As a reporter Clark wears a high collar blazer with black pocketed khaki pants, with black dress shoes, He also wears a tie. Recently he showed Lois a pair thick Category:Non-canon